Private Party
by kepc
Summary: With Jodi, Tess and Kate at a fundraising Fashion Parade. Stevie is at home nursing a painful back. Frightened by an intruder Stevie wakes to a delightful sight. Just what the doctor ordered.
1. Chapter 1 Private party

_**Challenge set down by stevieLUVSAlex... One shot a week...here's week one. **_

_**Hope you enjoy it ...review if it pleases you kepc :)**_

_**Drover's Run...**_

"Stevie we're about to leave do you need anything?" Jodi yells as she walks through the kitchen into the living room.

"No I'm all sorted Jodes. I've got a blanket, magazines, a chick flick, a thermos of hot chocolate plus snacks.' Stevie replies.

"Kate." Tess grins.

"Yep she fussed around like a Mother hen fifteen minutes ago."Stevie chuckles.

...

"I wish you could come."Jodi says.

"Yeah me too. Alex and Nick as underwear models well worth the price of a ticket."Stevie laments.

"I'm looking forward to it myself." Jodi smirks.

"Yeah you and every other woman in town."Stevie laughs.

"Stevie are you sure you won't change your mind?"Tess asks.

"No honestly Tess my leg aches if I sit for too long. I'll stay here for awhile and then head up to bed."Stevie answers.

...

A car horn tooting sends the girls scurrying outside.

"Come on you two we're running late."Kate yells.

Quickly they climb aboard.

...

_**Two and a half hours later...**_

Stevie wakes and the TV screen in blue.

Glancing at the clock on the mantle she muses to herself

"Hhh I missed the last half hour!'

Stiff and sore she moves gingerly.

Slowly she sits up.

Standing she flicks the TV off as she moves out into the kitchen.

...

Several times she has to stop as a sharp pain runs down her butt cheek and into her leg.

Holding onto the sink she breathes through the agonizing pain.

Grabbing the anti inflammatory tablets from the window ledge she takes two and gulps down some water.

With the glass still tilted to her lips she stops.

...

Slowly she places the glass on the sink and strains to listen.

A shuffling noise alarms her when she calls."Who's there?"

And no one answers.

Quickly she grabs the rolling pin and painfully and quietly moves towards the back door.

...

As the door opens she raises the heavy wooden rolling pin above her head.

The pain in her back is intense.

"Jesus Stevie what are you doing?" Alex yells as he grabs her arm.

She screams as a shard of pain rips through her. .

Then passes out.

...

As he gently lays her on the bed she wakes.

The pain in her leg is unbearable.

She grimaces.

"Bad today mate."Alex states.

...

She looks at him and barely holding it together replies. "Yep. I've had pain killers but it hasn't touched it. I slept for around half an hour on the couch tonight and that's the longest I've slept in days."

"Let me massage it for you. Where's it hurt?"He offers.

"Alex where is your shirt?" She asks frowning at him.

Then finally paying full attention to him exclaims. "And your trousers?"

...

With a big smile he answers. "The girls said you were unhappy you missed the show so I left as soon as my stint was finished and brought the Gungellan fashion show to you!"

Despite her pain she laughs and says. "Did you drive here in your underwear?"

He smiles and says. "No of course not. I stripped off in the back porch that's why I didn't answer you. I wanted to surprise ya."

"Well you did that?"She answers.

...

He does a couple of funny poses like he's a body builder and says. "So what do you think?'

"Don't give up your day job." She teases while enjoying looking at him.

"Some mate you are."He muses.

She smirks and teases. "Could've taken your socks off."

...

He laughs and quips. "Hey it's a free show. What do you want for nothing?"

"So did you steal the undies?" She asks.

"No these are mine." He answers.

"Ha ripped off. I get to see you in your own undies and with socks on to boot."

...

Pulling a silly face he says. "Many women would be more than happy to see what you've just seen."

She laughs

He does too.

She begins to move and draws in breath sharply as tears prick her eyes.

...

"Come on Stevie lie on the floor and let me fix your back." He urges.

She shakes her head.

He picks her up from the bed and puts her easily onto the floor and says. "Take your shirt and track pants off."

"What?'

"Don't be a bloody baby just do it."He demands.

...

Ordinarily she wouldn't but she is in so much pain she just wants relief.

He helped her once before with her back but she'd enjoyed it a little too much so is hesitant this time around.

It takes her a couple of minutes but finally she's lying on the floor in her bra and panties.

"Whoa Stevie love the underwear, white lace, pure and virginal. Do you always wear gear like this?"Alex comments.

"Alex not now." She pleads.

...

He smiles sympathetically and says. " Sorry. Where is the worst pain?"

"Lower back, butt and leg." She answers.

"Sciatic nerve." He asks.

She nods.

...

He rubs his hands together.

"Why do I feel like you're enjoying this?" She asks.

"Because you're in the most amazing bra and panties and I'm going to touch your butt."He answers.

She cries.

...

"Hey Stevie I'm sorry. Don't cry." He says feeling awful.

"Just do it Alex so I can sleep, I'm exhausted." She says in a muffled voice with her head buried in the pillow.

He looks at her and it's not the first time that he's had thoughts about her other than the best friend kind.

...

Her strong square shoulders and muscled back.

She's tanned and the white lace looks pristine on her beautiful skin.

He appreciates her shapely legs and the smooth dip in her back that rises up and over her hips and leads to her firm round backside.

...

He lifts the strap of her bra.

"Alex what are you doing?" She asks sounding alarmed.

"I have to undo the strap Stevie so I've got a clear run at the muscles down your back." He answers.

"Oh." She says.

As he lays the straps to one side he glimpses the fullness of her breast.

Smiling he gently moves the lace fabric of her panties to one side so he can knead the muscles.

...

She reaches back and slaps his arm and says. "Hey!"

"Ow what was that for?" He yelps.

"My back Alex! That's my arse." She growls.

"Yeah and a beautiful arse it is too Stevie especially up close. I have to work all of your back including your gluteus maximus and your legs."He replies.

...

A jolt of delight warms her as she listens to his comments.

Using their usual humour she quips. "You had to start there didn't you?"

"Hey once I've touched here you won't mind anywhere else." He argues.

He's right and slowly she relaxes.

He tells her to breathe through the more painful areas he works on.

...

Tears fall freely as he kneads the tight muscles.

Slowly he releases the knots through her back, butt and legs.

Finally he asks."Have you got any oil Stevie?"

"What for? She asks suspiciously.

'Do you have any or not?" He pushes.

"Bathroom." She answers.

...

Returning he squirts oil onto her back and legs and says. "That smells nice."

"Bloody hell Alex its coconut oil Jodi uses it to bake herself." Stevie grumbles.

He doesn't reply as he's concentrating.

"Oh Alex you are so good at this." She says.

...

His hands glide over her back, legs and bottom as he gently tries to work the last of the knots out of her muscles.

Running his hand close to the side of her body he inadvertently touches the bulge of her breast.

She doesn't comment at the touch but they're both fully aware of it.

"Ok I need to stop right now." He comments.

...

"Oh ok I was enjoying the last few minutes because it didn't hurt so much..." She says.

"Yeah well so was I. Maybe a little too much." He says as he moves towards the door.

She smiles without him seeing it.

"Where are you going?" She asks playfully.

...

"To get my clothes." He replies.

"Are you coming back?" She calls trying not to grin.

"Put some clothes on and I will."He calls over his shoulder.

Again she smiles.

...

Five minutes later he knocks on the door.

"Are you descent?" He asks as he opens it.

She's sitting on the bed in pyjama pants and a tank top.

He smiles at her. "How's your back?'

"It's really good. Thank you."

"Good." He says quickly.

...

They look at each other.

He notices something in her eyes that he hasn't seen before and he senses she sees something in him.

She does that funny little cough where she clears her throat.

She's nervous too, he thinks.

...

Breaking the moment he offers. "I brought up a heat pack for you. Jump into bed and I'll position it for you."

Reaching out his free hand he helps her up.

He pulls the doona down and again helps her as she climbs into bed.

...

He directs her to lay a certain way and then positions the heat pack down the line of her butt cheek and leg.

She's facing him and he leans back over her and pulls the doona up.

"How's that?" He asks as he moves and sits back on his haunches.

"I think I'll get a good night's sleep tonight. Thank you." She says touching his arm.

...

Picking up her hand he lifts the doona and tucks her in completely.

She smiles at him.

His blue eyes flit across her face taking in her eyes, her hair and finally her mouth.

An over whelming urge to kiss her unsettles him.

...

Leaning forward he changes his mind not wanting to risk the friendship and instead kisses her forehead so tenderly.

She can't breathe.

Tears prick her eyes.

Startled he asks. "Is it hurting again?"

...

She shakes her head and says. "No. I've never had a friend like you Alex. You're so good to me."

He smiles and touches her face.

Slowly he begins to move forward.

She waits.

Her eyes dart across his face taking in his blue eyes, strong jaw and plump lips.

Her lips are dry and she wants to lick them but doesn't want to do anything that might distract him.

...

"Stevie! We're back!" Tess calls from the bottom of the stairs.

Alex stops.

The moment lost.

"I'd better get going it must be late if the girls are home."He says standing up.

She nods.

...

He reaches the door and turning back says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bring your hands." She chuckles.

His face beams and he teases. "I will if you let me touch your bum again."

"Hey don't push the friendship Ryan." She retorts.

...

"Sweet dreams."He offers as his face softens.

"I might dream about an underwear model."She suggests.

"I'd like that." He states.

She doesn't know how to reply to that so she just smiles at him..

...

As he closes the door on his way out she feels like the sunshine just went behind a cloud.

Inhaling deeply she feels the warmth of the heat pack and the absence of pain for the first time in days.

Closing her eyes she dreams.

...


	2. Chapter 2Panties and a veil

_**Drover's Run...**_

Stevie arrives back at the house well ahead of the other girls.

They're on horses and as her back was still giving her grief she opted to drive.

Slowly she extricates herself from the car and wonders if she'd have been better on horseback as the last ditch she'd hit sent a wave of pain through her which made her feel physically ill.

...

She'd begged Alex to massage her back again but since the other night he'd been really weird with her.

Leaving the radio in the car blaring she set about slowly unloading the back of the Ute.

Making her way to the house yard she found the wheel barrow and brought it back to the tray of her Ute.

One by one she dragged the items out and placing them in the barrow wheeled them into the shed and packed them away.

...

Driving into Drover's Alex spots Stevie as she moves across the yard to her Ute.

He's surprised she hasn't looked up at him.

As he can see she's not walking properly he deduces she must be angry with him for not helping her with her back.

...

He smiles as he gets closer as he hears ACDC thumping from her car stereo.

Opening his door the music washes over him in a thunderous wave.

She still hasn't heard him and has her back to him.

Walking to her Ute he feels bad that she's in obvious discomfort but after what he felt the other night when he was touching her he has decided he needs to keep his distance.

...

He leans against the Ute and waits for her to return as he doesn't want to frighten her.

Deep in thought he glances up at movement as she hobbles towards him.

He smiles but it disappears quickly when he sees the tears , the red eyes and the pain etched on her face.

Without thought he rushes forwards and hugs her.

She lets him.

...

Tess , Jodi and Kate have arrived back and have unsaddled the horses.

As Kate and Jodi begin to rub them down Tess carries the tack around to the shed.

Alex's car is parked at the gate and Stevie's Ute is parked near the shed with both doors open and the radio on full.

Tess continues around to the shed and stops dead in her tracks.

...

"Hhhum." Tess offers.

Stevie and Alex look up.

" Tess." Stevie exclaims.

"It's not how it looks." Alex states his face going the reddest Tess has ever seen it.

...

Stevie is bent over the bench with her shirt off and jeans undone and lowered slightly.

Alex is standing behind her in jeans and a white singlet his shirt spread on the bench that Stevie is leaning on.

As Tess walked in Alex was standing behind her running his hands down Stevie's back towards himself .

Tess is aware it's all completely innocent but decides why should the truth get in the way of a bit of fun.

Plus she knows damn well if Alex had caught her and Nick like this he would have lampooned them.

...

Alex holds his hands in the air palms facing Tess and says . " I was just giving her a rub down."

Stevie pushes her upper body to straighten up.

Trying not to smile Tess looks at Alex and says . "A rub down I've never heard it called that before?"

His face reddens further.

"Why are you blushing Alex." Tess teases.

...

"I've gotta go Stevie I'll see ya."He says.

Swiftly he walks towards his car.

"Alex your shirt!" Stevie yells holding up the shirt she was leaning on.

He doesn't hear her because of the music.

...

In a cloud of dust he's gone.

"Yeah thanks Tess I got half a massage." Stevie says as she slowly puts her shirt back on.

"Nice bra and panties Stevie. Not sure I like the idea of my overseer being semi naked in my shed with my brother in law." Tess grins.

Stevie pulls her jeans up and tucks herself in.

...

Grinning she shakes her head and says . " It was all innocent Tess he was massaging my back."

"You didn't see the look on his face while he was doing it Stevie. Nothing pure or innocent in his mind that's for sure."Tess comments.

Stevie laughs and says . " We're just mates Tess.'

"If that were true Stevie then why did he blush? And why did he run away .Nothing embarrasses Alex." Tess comments.

Tess continues on to put the saddle away and Stevie looks down the drive at the dust that's still settling.

...

As he drives down the road Alex Ryan is torn between driving on and turning back.

He'd run away like a frightened rabbit.

Pulling over to the side of the road he gathers his thoughts.

...

Opening the car door he sucks in the warm air .

Unfolding himself from the cab he wanders down the road deep in thought.

Flicking the flies from his face he walks to the fence and climbing over walks towards the dam.

Absently he picks up a few stones and throws them into the water.

...

He thinks about her and his body reacts instantly.

Damn he thinks to himself .

What's he supposed to do if this happens every time he thinks about her or worse if it starts happening when he sees her.

It happened the other night and it had happened earlier today.

...

He's always found her hot but up until now he's been able to control himself.

If he even thinks about her in those lace panties...

The roar of her engine coming down the road changes his thought process.

...

Pulling up she climbs out.

Shirt in hand she yells . " Hey you forgot your shirt."

"Yeah thanks ." He waves hoping she'll drop it in the car and go.

His heart is doing funny things in his chest just because she's here but when she climbs through the fence and moves towards him he panics and doesn't know what to do.

" Are you ok? You kinda left in a hurry." She asks.

...

"Yeah I was just hot that's all and a little embarrassed." He replies.

"That's not like you." She says smiling at him then asks. "Wanna talk about it?"

" Nah." He answers quickly.

She touches his arm and says . " Alex!"

...

He pulls his arm away inhaling deeply as he does.

"Have I done something wrong?" She asks sadly.

"No Stevie you've done nothing wrong but can we just drop it please." He asks.

"Ok.' She replies.

...

He throws another stone into the water.

She waits for a moment and asks. " If you're hot we could have a swim."

"What? " He asks frowning.

" You said you were hot." She offers.

He nods absently.

...

"So do ya ?" She asks.

"Do I what?" He replies.

" Want to take a swim?" She pushes.

He looks down at her and shaking his head says . " No."

...

She nods and says . " Ok fair enough. I might have one though, now that I'm here it might help my back."

Startled he says . " You're not gunna swim in your panties?"

She smiles and says . " No of course not I'm wearing white today and you remember what happened to the veil."

He nods.

...

She starts to take her shirt off and he gushes. "I thought you said you weren't going to swim in your panties!"

"I'm not! I'll swim nude. You're here you can be my lookout." She says with her head down trying to hide her grin.

"Sweet Jesus Stevie don't do that!" He yelps.

"Why? What's wrong with you Alex?"She asks straight faced.

He looks at her and she can the the sheer panic in his eyes.

...

"I ...Um...Well." He babbles looking towards the dam.

" You having trouble thinking about my panties Alex." She asks gazing off into the distance.

He keeps looking straight ahead and grins but leaves a gap in the conversation as his heart returns to a gallop.

"Was I that obvious?" He asks still looking ahead.

She doesn't say anything but he feels her hand slide into his.

...

They stand for a moment and he gently squeezes her hand then let's it go.

Still looking ahead he asks. " So what am I going to do about this Stevie?"

He hears her breathe deeply as she replies. " I think you should kiss me."

Turning he looks at her.

...

She smiles up at him and says. " I'm feeling it too Alex and I wonder if maybe we should try another kiss and see what happens."

He searches her face and looks back out to the dam silently.

She looks at him.

His thoughts are in a frantic jumble in his head.

...

Another kiss what if they get it wrong and it blows up in their faces.

She's his best friend.

He needs her in his life and if they mess this up.

...

He hears her engine start and he begins to run.

"Stevie wait." He yells.

She drives off.

...


	3. Chapter 3 A cover up

_**The back road between Kilarney and Drover's Run...**_

Alex runs to jump over the fence and almost clears it.

His foot tips the top wire and he crashes heavily to the ground.

"Shit." He yells.

Standing he dusts himself off and runs to his car.

He reaches for the key and the ignition is empty.

...

Quickly he gets back out and taps his pockets.

Nothing.

He stands trying to remember what in the hell he did with them.

Searching the car again, he checks the console and under the seat.

...

He registers a wet spot on his jeans and a dark patch high on his thigh.

Running his hand over it, he feels sticky moisture.

Looking at his hand he sees blood.

Standing he drops his trousers and notes a puncture wound.

"Great! Just bloody great!" He yells.

...

_**Drover's Run...**_

Stevie slides her Ute to a halt sending up a cloud of dust.

Opening the door she quickly moves inside.

"Where's Alex?" Nick asks.

"Do I look like I care?" Stevie grumbles as she struts through.

...

Finally pulling up at Drover's, Alex climbs out of his Ute and moves as quickly as he can.

"Hello!" He yells as he moves into the kitchen.

"Is Stevie here?" He asks.

"Hello Nick! How are you?" Nick says out loud.

"Yeah Hi. Is Stevie here?" Alex pushes.

...

Nick grins and teases. "Back for the second episode of semi nudity and embarrassing situations are we?"

Alex yells. "Shut up Nick! Is Stevie here?"

Before Nick can answer Kate says quietly. "She's just had a shower Alex she's in her room."

"What's wrong with your leg?" Jodi asks.

He doesn't reply.

...

"Stevie! Stevie! We need to talk!" He yells as he runs up the stairs.

"Go away Alex I have nothing to say!" Stevie yells back.

He knocks loudly on her door.

"Open the door Stevie!" He yells.

...

'Nick do you think you should go up? He's really upset." Tess says sounding concerned.

Kate and Jodi agree.

"It's a waste of time Tess they'll calm down they always do." Nick replies.

"Nick he doesn't normally follow her into the house to yell at her." Tess pushes.

...

Alex bashes on the door yelling. "Open the bloody door Stevie or I'll break it down."

"Don't you bloody dare?" She yells as she opens it.

He's about to yell and stops stunned.

She's dressed in red bras and panties and they're brief.

...

Momentarily he's speechless as he takes in the sight before him.

"We need to talk." He says.

She turns and walks over to pick up her shirt.

"That's not a thong." He states without thinking.

"No its a cheekini." She says then asks. "Is that what you came to talk about my underwear?"

...

Her red panties are cut high on her butt cheeks and he's thrown completely.

Cursing his body he dives his hand into his pocket.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"Well if I say no you said you'll break my door down so do as you like."She snaps.

...

He takes several steps in and pushes the door.

It doesn't shut completely.

She has her back to him as she slides one sleeve into her shirt.

"Stevie."He begins.

She glances over her shoulder at him.  
...

"What's wrong with the front of your jeans?" She asks.

He feels his face burning.

"Are you bleeding Alex?" She asks concern replacing her anger.

"A little." He answers.

...

"Drop your pants." She demands.

"No." He replies.

"Alex there's blood seeping through your jeans. Drop them now." She orders.

He shakes his head still with his hand in his pocket.

He begins to walk back out of the room.

...

She grabs his arm and says. "Alex you're bleeding."

Forcing his hand out of his pocket she stops.

"Oh ...um..." She mumbles.

Glancing up at him she notes his face is crimson.

He doesn't look at her.

"First things first Alex ..Drop em'" She says and he can hear the amusement in her voice.

...

As he undoes his belt, button and zip he doesn't look at her but says. "If you say one word I will never speak to you ever again."

Letting his jeans drop to the floor he places his hands across the front of himself.

Stevie's shirt is still unbuttoned as she kneels in front of him.

Pushing the door open Nick begins. "Alex I think you can wait downstairs... Oh shit! Sorry." He yelps as he backs out.

...

Stevie laughs and says." Nick relax its not what you think. Come here and take a look at this?"

"No thanks I've seen it before." Nick quips.

"Nick stop messing around please come and have a look?" She urges

Stevie quickly buttons her shirt as Nick walks over.

Alex still has his hands over his crotch but any embarrassment he had has disappeared for now with the arrival of his brother.

...

"It's big isn't ." Stevie says biting her lip.

"I've seen bigger." Nick comments.

"Really Nick?" Stevie quips.

Nick face blushes.

...

Alex shakes his head and says. " Can I pull my pants back up please?"

" I bet that's the first time you've said that in the presence of a semi naked woman." Nick chuckles.

Alex's face burns.

Stevie and Nick laugh at Nicks joke.

...

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Tess asks.

"Alex has cut himself jumping a fence." Stevie explains.

"Right." Tess says then adds. "Dinner's ready."

...

"Can you keep ours warm I'll just put a dressing on this?" Stevie says.

Tess and Nick leave them and Stevie says. "Come into the bathroom."

With everyone downstairs she walks the short distance in her shirt.

Alex follows.

...

"Just sit there." She says.

Again his hands are across the front of himself.

"Not one word." He says.

She bits her lip.

...

Working quickly she disinfectants the wound and puts a dressing on it.

"Sorry but that will hurt when you take it off because I didn't shave your leg." She explains.

Closing his eyes he hopes his embarrassment will ease

But he can smell her perfume and even with his eyes closed he can see her red panties.

...

She looks up and he's sitting with his eyes shut.

Smiling she leans in and softly brushes her lips onto his forehead.

His eyes flip open.

Smiling she whispers. "There all better!"

...

"Hurry up your dinners getting cold!" Tess yells up the stairs.

Stevie's head turns as Tess calls.

With her face so close to him, he can feel her warm breath on his skin and smell the mint from her toothpaste she says softly. "Dinner! Are you hungry?"

Searching her face he replies. "If my heart beats any harder I think I'll die."

Smiling she says. "Hold that thought. I'm starving and I need food."

...

As she walks in front of him he leans and can see her cheeks peeping back at him from under her shirt.

By the time they reach her room his hands are across his crotch again.

"It's a dead giveaway when you're perving Alex." Stevie observes.

He blushes again.

She laughs as she pulls her jeans on and says. "I feel quite powerful having this hold over you. Here put this towel around your waist. We'll see if Nick can give you some jeans to drive home in because yours need a wash."

...

Downstairs everyone is eating and talking when Stevie and Alex arrive.

'So the fighting's over?" Jodi asks.

"For now." Stevie comments.

Alex remains silent.

...

Several times during the meal Stevie looks at him.

He just wants to talk to her alone.

This is taking too long.

"Who's having dessert?" Kate asks.

Simultaneously Stevie says yes and Alex says no.

"You're very quiet Alex.' Tess says.

...

"I'm waiting to speak to Stevie but she's stalling." He states.

Stevie looks up from eating her dessert and grumbles. "No I'm not. I'm enjoying my meal."

"Well I'd enjoy mine too if I didn't have this goddamn knot in my gut." He replies raising his voice.

"I wanted to talk to you at the dam and you ignored me. So now I'm supposed to drop everything and listen!" She yells back standing up.

Angrily he stands too.

...

She turns to walk away and he grabs her arm.

Frowning she growls. "Let... me... go."

He holds her other arm and pulls her in closely and kisses her.

Everything he's wanted to say and do is delivered in one almighty kiss.

...

Tess refrains from laughing.

Kate and Jodi nudge each other and pull faces as Nick keeps eating.

Slowly Alex moves his hands from her arms and pulls her body in alignment with his.

Her arms slide around his neck.

...

Both are breathless when he releases her.

She looks at him and asks. "Well why didn't you just say?"

Alex grins and replies. "I wanted too but I thought you'd..."

He stops and says. "Can we go and talk somewhere a little more private?"

Still stunned by the kiss she just nods.

...

"I'll grab a couple of beers and we can sit outside." He offers.

She leaves her half eaten desert and walks outside while he heads for the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Jodi gushes.

"Did you see that?" Kate exclaims.

"Fastest I've ever seen Stevie Hall shut up." Tess chuckles.

...

They sit on the veranda for half an hour and drink very little of their beer.

Neither do they speak much.

Kisses, kisses and more kisses.

"It's getting late, I should go." He finally says.

...

Shaking her head she stands and says. "No I don't want you to go home."

Standing up he kisses her again.

Stopping several times to kiss they finally arrive upstairs.

Inside her room he drops the towel he's still dress in.

She smiles.

...

Unbuttoning her shirt and jeans she removes them.

His face beams with appreciation.

Reaching back she undoes her bra then folding it neatly places in on the dresser.

He sucks his breath in sharply and says. "Oh wow Stevie. I always thought about you...I mean... without...Um naked and Oh wow! Wow! Wow!"

...

Stepping towards him she only has her panties on as he leans to kiss her.

She moves to her bed and lifts back the doona.

"Thank god Stevie my heart is about to explode and I don't think I can stand anymore." He whispers.

He climbs in and she does too.

Slipping out of his underwear he relishes the feeling of her skin on his own.

...

"My god you're beautiful." He whispers close to her ear.

They take their time.

Both extremely embarrassed initially as they cross over from friends to lovers.

Neither wanting to let the other down.

They soar to new highs.

...

Spent they lie together breathing heavily.

He sits up and turns the light back on and folds back the covers.

"Alex what are you doing?" She asks.

" I've stolen glimpses here and there over the years Stevie. I tried to imagine you naked but I never came close to this. You are just absolutely magical." He sighs.

She giggles.

...

Pulling the cover back over them he looks at her and says." I love you Stevie."

He sees the shock on her face instantly.

She doesn't know how to tell him what she feels.

"You don't have to say it back its ok." He says sounding sad and feeling stupid.

Idiot its too soon, he chastises himself.

...

"Alex are you sure about this? You don't have to say that just because we slept together." She offers.

"Is that what you think Stevie that I'm only saying it because of what we just did? You must have such a low opinion of me." He grumbles.

He sits up on the side of the bed and she's sure he'll leave.

"No Alex please don't go. Are you sure you love me? I won't let myself be hurt again." She whispers.

He looks into her eyes and says . " Stevie I love you and I wanted to tell you before but I thought you'd think it was a line."

She smiles and responds. " My heart has belonged to you for a very long time. Please don't hurt me." She offers.

Her voice cracking over the last few words.

...

"So you do love me?" He questions.

She looks so vulnerable when she nods at him.

Jumping back into bed he drags her to him and kissing the side of her face says. "Rest up Cowgirl because it the next little while I'm going to make you feel just how much I love you."

...

Reaching over he turns out the light.

"Alex!"

'Hmm"

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

In the darkness she giggles when he replies. "I'm better with actions than words. Come here."

...

The End ...Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
